


Wasn't That Fun?

by nikoline3481



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoline3481/pseuds/nikoline3481
Summary: Katara and Aang's family go on a vacation to one of the Air Nomad's famous temples for a peaceful time. But Lin is being a little difficult, especially since she's trying to avoid the fact that Kya is on her mind the entire time. Clearly a master at fun, the young waterbender tries to bring some more into Lin's vacation.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Wasn't That Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.   
> The original story was first posted on my Wattpad account @cluelessgirl_0423.   
> Please excuse some formatting issues with the text.   
> Enjoy this enemies to lovers sparring fic of young Kya and Lin! And have FUN reading :)

When Lin first laid eyes on her, she didn’t feel anything but pure annoyance. Her tinkling laugh made her blood boil, her blue-eyed gaze was so beautiful it was irritating. Contrary to popular opinion (most of the time Bumi’s), Lin was not, by any means, infatuated with the woman. Her brown hair, long and sleek, and radiant smile was certainly not the reason that Lin avoided her at any cost. 

During Aang’s family vacation to the Southern Air Temple, which Tenzin practically dragged Lin on, kicking and screaming, the group of six lay outside on the plush pillow of grass. A baby air bison zipped past and Lin bit back a smile at the adorable sight. She rolled onto her side, huffing in anger once again, as Kya laughed at yet another one of Bumi’s terrible jokes. Lin snuck a glance at the two as Bumi ruffled his sister’s hair, Kya’s mischievous gaze snagging on her own. If she hadn’t been ashamed of her clear obsession with the girl before, she wanted to slap herself at the way her heart immediately sped up. Lin scowled and with a harrumph, she scooted over to lean against a pillar near the temple. 

Kya sighed as her friend lay tensed against the side of the marble tower. Lin was always a workaholic, never relaxed, never wanting to just let loose and have fun, whereas Kya was always joking around with Bumi, never realizing the gravity of any situation. She glanced back over at Lin. The cop was seldom seen without her armor that Aunt Toph practically had to rip the damn thing off of her. Kya blushed at the thought of Lin in no armor. 'I wonder what she wears underneath all the time.' Katara had given her a dark grey tunic to wear in place of her metal shell she paraded around in.

Kya could’ve watched Lin the entire day, her short black hair whipping about in the breeze. But quite frankly, Kya was bored. Staring after the girl Tenzin had a crush on during the entire vacation was probably not the best way to spend her time. And riding the clumsy baby bison as a waterbender? Not quite the smartest way to go. So she did the next best thing. 

Kya sauntered over to Lin, her blue water tribe dress flowing backward with the wind as she approached the cracked pillar the earthbender leaned against. Crouching down, she grinned at the girl before her.

“What are you doing over here, Lin?” 

The other woman let out yet another hmph and turned her body further into the pillar. “It’s none of your business,” she snapped. “Go back to doing whatever you were doing with Bumi. It’s not like any of us are going to be getting anything out of this vacation anyway.”

“Why do you have to be such a downer? Have a little fun once in a while. It’s an air temple. I doubt any criminals will be here for you to catch. And there’s no chief to impress,” she said, nudging her in the shoulder. 

What’s that saying? If looks could kill? Well, if looks could kill, Lin had just brutally chopped Kya up with a cleaver and left her remains in some decomposing swamp. Nonetheless, she laughed at the murderous glare Lin was giving her and plopped down next to the woman. 

“I don’t want to talk about my mother.”

“Are you...having problems again?” Kya asked. 

Lin’s gaze narrowed. “How do you know about that?”

“Well, my mom just-” 

“Excuse me, what?” 

Kya’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake. “I’m sorry, I just overheard her talking to my dad about it and I thought-I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret. I’m so- It’s just-” 

Lin’s ragged breathing grew louder by the minute, her fists shaking as indignation crept over every aspect of her being. “Family matters are confidential to the family unless told otherwise. Did Katara tell you I was having problems with my mom?”

“Well no, but I-”

“So then this family matter should be none of your business! You’re not supposed to know about it anyway, so stop butting your head into things that shouldn’t matter to you. I shouldn’t matter to you,” Lin screamed. 

The cop turned away, embarrassed tears welling in her eyes. She swiped at them furiously, desperate to keep this side of her from Kya, her most hated nemesis. 

“Lin... What makes you think you don’t matter to me? You’re one of my best-”

“If you say ‘friend,’ I will earthbend you off this island faster than one of those air bison can knock down a flock of the lemurs.”

Kya frowned. “Linny...I don’t want you to think that whatever goes on in your life doesn’t matter to me. We can always talk about it. And honestly, it hurts me to have to hear it from my mother and not you.”

Lin swallowed and threw her head back. “Don’t call me that. And we’re not friends. And you’re not supposed to care about me. So just...leave me alone. Whatever happens with my mother, I’ll be okay. I have to be okay,” she whispered. 

“No, you don’t, Linny. It’s okay not to be okay sometimes. And I’m sure if you told my mom about what’s going on between you and Aunt Toph, she’d be happy to help out,” Kya said, rubbing Lin’s back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. 

Lin’s heart flew up into her throat before she realized what Kya was talking about, her face scrunching up once again in disgust when she’d finally registered the words. “I told you. I’m fine. We’re not friends and I don’t need your family’s help. So just leave me alone!” Walking away from the pillar, Lin earthbent her nemesis across the grass, leaving her scooting along the lawn of the temple. 

Kya let out an exasperated groan, falling back against the blades of deep, jade green. Green like Lin’s eyes. God, when would she see that she wanted to be more than a friend to her, more than a nemesis, more than a tease? Absentmindedly, Kya bent the water out of a nearby fountain and whipped it into the distance, not bothering to see where her shot went. Yet that itself was her biggest mistake. 

A startled yell broke out in the silence of the air temple, Tenzin and Aang breaking out of their meditative poses to scan the grounds for the source of the yell. But there was no need. A dripping-wet Lin was marching over to a sheepish-looking Kya, who looked like she wanted to jump in the fountain and never come out. 

Katara, just walking onto the temple grounds, started at the sight of Lin’s soaked tunic, her black hair dripping miserably into her face. 

“Linny, what happened?” Katara asked. She tutted silently as her eyes roved over the lawn for their luggage and a fresh towel. 

But Lin wasn’t paying attention. She watched as Kya’s eyes bulged out of her head with panic, but her expression suddenly grew almost pained. Her small body shook. Lin almost softened until she realized Kya was fine. She was more than fine. Better than fine. Muffled giggles filled the silent air of the temple grounds. Pretty soon, she was doubling over in laughter, tears and snot coating her face as she wheezed. 

Lin’s breathing grew ragged once again, her fists shaking in hatred as she stomped on the lawn. A giant hunk of earth flew from the lawn into the air, barely missing Katara, and knocking Kya right in the stomach. The blue-eyed girl lay sprawled on the lawn in a daze for a while, not quite sure what just happened. Lin prepared for another blow, raising her foot to fracture the earth below her when she was knocked over by something wet once more. 

Kya bent the water from the fountain and stood over Lin, her mouth turned up at the corner. 

“You ready to have some fun now, Linny?” 

Lin growled and lunged for Kya, swiping at her ankles pounding on the earth, sending the girl toppling over. Kya laughed and drew back, flooding the water forward, straight into Lin’s face. 

Lin thought the only people able to make her this angry were Su and her mother, the chief. But there really was no difference in her rage as she kicked at Kya’s calves and bent a rock straight at her head.

Kya coated her arms in water, flinging one forward to whip at Lin. She laughed as Lin screamed in rage and dodged the water, sending her spare metal whip flying forward to clasp Kya’s wrist. Bending more water from the fountain, Kya froze the liquid onto the whip, the metal material starting to crack despite its tough shell. Lin snarled and pulled harder. Kya lost her footing, clumsily falling forward, moving even closer to Lin. 

With no other escape and panic finally starting to dawn on Kya, she launched herself at Lin, pinning her knees to the girl’s shoulders. The earthbender scratched at her nemesis, aiming to inflict some kind of damage on her face. 

When would she listen? When would Kya realize that Lin never wanted her to see her as weak? When would she realize that she never wanted anyone to see her as weak? When would she realize that she was never good at feelings, whether that be admitting them or acting on them? She’d been denying Kya for far too long. She’d been denying herself for far too long. 

The earthbender managed to smack the blue-eyed girl up the side of her face, her hand leaving a red mark on her tan cheek. For the first time since the fight started, Kya frowned. She bent the water from the grass forward in another whip, smacking Lin on her cheek as if to say 'payback.' Lin made an offended noise, rolling the two of them over in the grass, Kya straddling Lin, their foreheads touching one another, glowering up into each other’s eyes.

Kya felt Lin’s breath fan sweetly over her face as she exhaled, her own cheeks turning beet red as she realized the position they were in. But something stopped her from getting up. She didn’t quite know what it was. It might’ve been Lin’s eyes, the way her gaze was now softening as their bodies pressed up closer against one another. It might’ve been the rock-hard muscles situated beneath her. It might’ve been the way they were both breathing hard after the fight, feeling there was nowhere else to go except stay there forever... and ever. Kya leaned down further, and ever so slightly, pressed her shaky lips hesitantly against Lin’s soft, warm ones. The earthbender beneath her let out a surprised yelp at the touch before relaxing into it and bringing one dirt-covered hand to the other girl's neck. Kya let out a laugh, the sound turning into a pleasant hum between their lips. 

Kya was the first to pull back with her hands shaking and lips quivering with excitement from the kiss. She could feel her parents’ shocked gazes looking back at her. Bumi let out a whoop and pumped his fist in the air, letting himself fall back into the grass with a smile as bright as the sun. Tenzin sat rooted in place, his face a mix of horror and discomfort. He slowly walked away from the scene, moving behind the temple, most likely to mope. As she sat back on her heels, Kya’s stomach plummeted to her feet. She’d never meant to hurt her brother. 

“Don’t worry,” she heard a voice say from behind her. 

“Huh?” Kya asked, staring back at the earthbender. 

“I’ll go talk to him later,” Lin said, an unfamiliar grin gracing her face. 

Kya smiled back at her warmly. She moved forward to link their arms, guiding her and Lin back to the fountain. The earthbender sat down as Kya bent the water out of both of their clothes. 

“So…”

“So what?” Lin snapped, seeming to be back to her old self. 

“Wasn’t that fun?”


End file.
